


Stuck Here With You

by FalconHorus



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: It wasn’t that Kate wasn’t uncomfortable with being stuck in small spaces. It was that sometimes those small spaces held other people she wasn’t comfortable sharing that same space with. Not that she was unhappy with her current companion but it wasn’t exactly how she had hoped to spend her free afternoon.





	Stuck Here With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/gifts).



> Written for the Fandomstocking event 2018-2019.  
> Beta'd by WraithRichard

\--------------------------------------

It had been a few hours since they had heard any commotion outside of the transporter doors. At least to Kate it seemed like hours had passed by since John Sheppard had last told them to hold steady. They were working on getting them out. It was just a little more complicated than they had hoped it would be, but Rodney was working on the problem.

While that might have put her mind at ease in any other circumstance, that was not the case now. It wasn’t that she wasn’t uncomfortable with being stuck in small spaces. It was that sometimes those small spaces held other people she wasn’t comfortable sharing that same space with. Not that she was unhappy with her current companion but it wasn’t exactly how she had hoped to spend her free afternoon.

Teyla looked perfect as ever in her training outfit, midriff bare and her skirt split showing plenty leg. It wasn’t at all warm in the transporter but Kate did feel the need to open her jacket just a little further each time she glanced over to the Athosian sitting next to her, meditating.

Kate had originally joined in the meditation with her but she had found that she just couldn’t resist watching the other woman; Teyla’s chest rising and falling with every breath, calm as ever. A tiny hint of a smile covering Teyla’s lips made her feel like the other woman was enjoying being stuck here with her. Maybe she did. And her jacket opened another inch or two.

“You should relax a little.”

Kate jumped when Teyla spoke for the first time since they last heard the colonel inform them of the progress.

“Rodney will fix the problem.”

There was that smile again Kate couldn’t help but utterly melt for.

“I’m sure he will,” Kate managed to say, her jacket now open and on its way out.

“Are you okay?” Teyla enquired as she noticed the flush of red in Kate’s face. “You do not like small spaces?”

Kate shook her head, “No, I do. I mean, they’re uncomfortable but…” A moment’s hesitation later, she finished, “It’s just… warm in here.”

She could tell by the look that Teyla gave her, one eyebrow raised and head tilted a little sideways, that the Athosian didn’t believe a word she had just said, except the part where she had mentioned it was warm as Teyla offered Kate her bottle of water.

“Water?”

“Thank you,” Kate accepted and took a swig, handing the bottle back. Their fingers briefly touched, and Kate could feel another surge of heat go up to her face.

Teyla chuckled, and then did something Kate had not expected; caught entirely off-guard. Teyla inched closer and kissed her briefly on the lips.

Kate stared back as Teyla pulled away. “How long…?”

“Quite a while now.” Teyla smiled. “Laura suggested I should ask you on a … date?”

“A date?” Kate echoed.

“Yes.” Teyla looked hopeful now.

Kate wanted to say they should just skip the date altogether and go straight for dessert but she managed not to sound that eager when she replied she really would like that, a date with Teyla Emmagan, the most beautiful woman in all of Pegasus, of the whole universe in fact.

“Good.”

Teyla smiled, put herself back in a comfortable position and continued meditating. Kate watched and smiled, and let her head rest against the backwall. Rodney would fix the problem but there was no need to hurry if only to enjoy having Teyla all to herself for just a little longer.


End file.
